A Long Day
by shyyyyxoxo
Summary: <html><head></head>Max gets sick...Fang takes care of her for the day... I know it's been done before, but I just kind of wanted to try it...so give it a chance? :   It'll probably be a three shot or maybe two...So yeah! : D</html>
1. Gonna Be a Looong Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride! :)**

**I wish I did though! That'd be freaking awesome!**

**Fang POV**

I woke up to Nudge and Angel jumping on my bed and shouting my name, loudly, in my ear. I groaned and rolled over. Yet, they didn't get the message and continued to jump on my bed. I was going to kill them if they didn't stop.  
>"FANGGGG!" they yelled.<br>"What?" I managed to groan out.  
>"I think Max is sick!" Angel said.<br>"Alright, well, what's wrong with her?" I asked, genuinely concerned considering we NEVER get sick.  
>"She's all pale. I mean, she's still sleeping, but she's like really really really really white...like the color of paper white, or the color of white that Angel's room is. Hey, is white even a color? Because I really don't think so. I think people call it a shade and that's not cool because if they say black is a color then white has to be a color too right? I mean it's just kind of mean to say-" Angel put a hand around her mouth and I silently thanked her.<p>

"Fang, you should go check on her. I don't think she feels good." she said a moment later, taking her hand back from Nudge's mouth with a disgusted look. She must've licked it. Heh.  
>"Yeah, just hold on a minute, okay?" I heard them retreat out of my room and I sighed. I had to go check on Max, but I was really comfortable right here. I heard a knock on my door and I told whoever it was to come in.<p>

"Fang?" I heard a scratchy voice say. I turned around and I swear Max looked like a ghost.  
>"What's up, Max?"<br>"Fang, I don't feel good...like at all."

With that being said, she started coughing a lot, then as soon as she was there, she was gone. I sighed and got up to follow her to the bathroom. This should be a long day, especially considering we were all supposed to go to an amusement park today. Great.

**Max POV**

I was in the bathroom, puking my guts out, when I felt a hand on my back and one pulling my hair away from my face. After I was done, I then proceeded to lie on the cold tiled bathroom floor. Fang looked at me and I looked away, embarrassed that I looked like crap.

"Maaaax?" he asked in a whiney two year old voice.  
>"What?" I replied.<br>"Look at me?" he asked in a gentle voice.  
>"Noooo." I replied.<br>"Why?" he questioned.  
>"I look like crap."<br>"No, Max. You truly really don't." he said. I looked at him and he smirked.  
>"Shut up." I replied and slowly got up.<br>"Do you feel better? It doesn't look like it." He mentioned.  
>"No." I admitted.<p>

I headed back to my room, with Fang following close behind. If he was going to follow me around like this, it would be a long day.

**Like it?  
>Love it?<br>Hate it?  
>Review!<strong>


	2. Ig Freaks and Maybe I Could Watch Her?

_**AH! Okay, so I have to start off saying, WHO ELSE WATCHED THE ROYAL WEDDING! I was sooo excited! I woke up at 2 A.M. here and watched the whole thing...Like all the way up to the first public kiss at 7:25 A.M.! I was sooooo excited! I think The Royals are AMAZING! Okay, so second, I got a review saying this is boring and cliché, my reply to that is that I'm sorry it's boring, but I think I mentioned it was cliché in the summary…so sorry it wasn't your…forte , I guess…SO yeah! :) And third, those tornadoes in Alabama and all that must suck! I'm so sorry about that! :/ So yeahh anyway, I'm going to start writing now…and yeah! :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. I wish I did though! It'd be freaking awesome!**_

_**:)**_

_Fang POV_

I followed Max back to her room and she seemed to be annoyed. I wasn't trying to be annoying, but I just wanted to take care of her. She collapsed on her bed and almost immediately fell asleep. I smirked and walked out to tell Iggy and Dr. M to take the kids to the amusement park while I take care of Max.

"Iggy, where's Dr. M?" I asked as I approached the smell of bacon.  
>"Uh, I think she's in her room. Where's Max?" he asked.<br>"She's sick and in her room sleeping." I responded.  
>"Oh, is she okay? Is she running a fever? Did she puke?"<br>"Ig, calm down! She's fine, I don't know about the fever, and yes, she puked."  
>"Okay, I'm going to make some chicken noodle soup for her for lunch and if she wants anything for breakfast, you know how to toast bread. Uh, just go make sure she's not running a fever." I shook my head and went to go get the thermometer out of the bathroom. I was headed into the bathroom as Ella was coming out.<p>

"You might want to wait a while. It'll still smell like hairspray in there and from what Nudge told me, you hate hairspray." I made a face and she laughed as she walked away. I waited a minute then went in and it _still_ smelt like hairspray!

I found the thermometer within a matter of minutes and hurried to Max's room. I gently shook her awake and as she sat up, I took her temperature. It read 101.9. I told her to go back to sleep and then retreated back out to the kitchen.  
>"Iggy, it said 101.9." I told him as he ate his eggs.<br>"Dang, that's high. Did she go back to sleep?" he asked.  
>"Yes, Ig. Jeez, it's like you're her mom." I replied.<br>"That would be my job. What's wrong?" Dr. M inquired from the kitchen doorway.  
>"Max is sick. She puked and she's running a 101.9 fever." I answered.<br>"Wow, I think she probably just caught a cold. They usually last two or three days for Ella and me, so she should just be out today. I'll go check on her while you guys eat."

I got up to follow her, but she stopped me with a motion of her hand. I sat down and started eating some breakfast off of my plate.

_MAX POV _

_"No, Fang come back, please!" I whispered. No matter how long I stared at him, his figure lay lifeless on the floor. For the first time in a long time, I cried. I didn't know what I would do without Fang in my life. No matter how long or hard I shook his body, he wasn't coming back. Not now, not ever. Suddenly a voice was calling my name. Fang's lips were moving, but it wasn't his voice. It was….my mom's?_  
>I bolted upright in bed and breathed a sigh of relief as I realized it was only a dream. I looked at my mom who was perched at the edge of my bed with a worried look on her face. I sighed and tried to talk to her, only to realize, I couldn't talk. She grinned and retreated out of my room probably to get paper and pen. Instead, she returned with Fang. I sighed and tried to talk again and no such luck. He smirked his special smirk and I blushed and looked away.<br>"Max, honey, I think you have strep and a common cold. It shouldn't last more than a day. I think I'm going to stay home with you and make the flock go with Fang and Iggy to the amusement park." I quickly grabbed a piece of paper and a pen off my nightstand and wrote a note:

_**Mom, I think I'm fine enough to stay home alone. Plus, I couldn't let them not have the day we've promised them for a month now. Go, I'll stay home alone.**_

"I don't think she should stay home alone." Fang said.  
>"I agree, Fang." My mom announced after a few minutes.<br>"I'll stay with her, if you want or if you will let me." Fang suggested.

I held my breath as she debated her answer. Hopefully, she'd say yes.

Alright, well sorry if it sucks.  
>Like it?<br>Love it?  
>Hate it?<br>Thoughts on the Royal Wedding?  
>Think I'm too obsessed with it?<br>REVIEW! =D


	3. Food Poisoning?

**Sorry guys. This was supposed to be out a few weeks ago, but I didn't get around to it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.  
>I wish I did, that'd be awesome! :)<strong>

_**MAX POV**_

_((Recap))  
>"I'll stay with her, if you want or if you will let me." Fang suggested.<em>

_I held my breath as she debated her answer. Hopefully, she'd say yes._

"Fang, I don't think that's a good idea. I mean, you guys _are_ dating now, so I'm not so sure I should trust you two alone." She answered.  
>"Mom, we've been alone together before." I argued.<br>"Yeah, and I came home to you two making out on the couch."  
>"Well, Dr. M., we were also young and naïve. I think I got this. Plus, she's sick. I mean eew." Fang said.<br>"You have a point, Fang." She answered.  
>My mom seemed to be having an argument with herself in her head, I was silently pleading she'd leave us alone, and Fang, well; Fang was Fang, Mr. Emotionless and all. My mom sighed and I held my breath.<br>"As much as my brain is telling me not to, you can stay home with her Fang. Just be sure to take care of her." She said and walked out of the room. Fang smirked and I rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. This was going to take forever.

FANG POV

"Max, what are you doing?" I asked as she turned away from me.  
>"I'm trying to sleep, but I'm going to probably throw up or something." She answered.<br>"I don't think you throw up when you have the 'common cold'…So, maybe you have something else, but either way, you need to sleep. In order to do that, I have to leave."  
>"Don't." She whined and I smirked.<br>"Max, I'll be back after your mom leaves." I told her and retreated back to the living room.

...

After Dr. M. left, I went back to Max's room only to find that she was sleeping. I sighed and sat on her bed. Then, I grabbed her TV remote and turned the TV on. Max stirred a little and I rubbed her back to get her back into her deep sleep. This really was going to be a long day.

Max POV~

I bolted upright in bed and found Fang looking at me like I was crazy. I smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry." I said and laid back down.  
>"It's all good. Max, you're really white." He whispered and laid next to me.<br>"Well, duh, Sherlock. I'm sick." I responded and closed my eyes.  
>"I know." He said, rubbing my back. All of a sudden I felt like I was going to puke. I ran to the bathroom and felt Fang behind me. Once I…finished…I felt a whole heck of a lot better.<p>

"Fang, I would just like to let you know, I feel a whole heck of a lot better." I told him.  
>"Maybe you just had food poisoning." He shrugged.<br>"Yeah, maybe." I smirked.

Maybe this day wasn't so long after all.

**Yeah, I know. It sucks. I just wanted to get this last chapter out…So there you go! I finished it! Oh, and yes I changed my username…It used to be BrokeNCYDE114MaximumRide…but now it's xXxFoolishYoungAndInLoveXxX …So yeah! : D **

**Like it?  
>Love it?<br>Hate it?**

**REVIEW! **

**Oh, by the way, if you've got a facebook and love Fax…I made a page so I'll give you the link and you guys can go like it, yeah? It would mean a lot! (Erase the (dot) and put . and erase the spaces and stuff too…= D.**

(dot) com/ pages/ Fang-Max-Fax/ 126419004109813


	4. Help Me?

Hey everyone!

I really want to write right now, and I just need an idea.

It can be a one shot idea or full story idea. I just really need to write so yeah! Review or private message me.

Sorry it's not a chapter for those stories that I should still be continuing… But those stories I should be continuing just aren't doing it for me anymore and yeah...

I'm rambling now… SO yeah!

If you have ideas for a one shot or story idea, like I said, PM me or review!

Thanks guys!

xXxFoolishYoungAndInLoveXxX


End file.
